


What did you say?

by Incertitude



Category: Free!
Genre: A little foot fetish-ish, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Giddy up Ai, I honestly tried, Kissing, M/M, RIn gets rough, rough sex?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-13
Updated: 2014-10-13
Packaged: 2018-02-21 03:35:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,372
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2453216
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Incertitude/pseuds/Incertitude
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Imagine your OTP having rough sex when suddenly Person A hits their head on the headboard of their bed.  Person B laughs so hard they can’t finish.</p>
            </blockquote>





	What did you say?

**Author's Note:**

> This is the first time I've written a story on my phone. (It's my first phone! Yay, the iPhone 6 is super rad.)
> 
> I haven't written much more of RinTori lately probably because I love SouAi right now, probably forever. I'm working on more of those two.
> 
> So I found this thing on tumblr (as seen in description) so I thought I could try writing it but I don't think I wrote it well. I'm sorry, haha, I hope you at least enjoy it a little. (They didn't hit their head on the headboard exactly, since, well, it's a bunk bed. Lol) (Also imagine the higher bed is a little lower since their bed is kinda spacious.)
> 
> I didn't know how to write the sex rough but I tried my best under the short time I had to spare, I hope you enjoy! Thanks for dropping by (/0\\)

Nitori gathered all the pillows in the room, (including spares and the ones from his own bed.) He piled them on Rin’s bed and over his pillows, snuggling back into the fluff mountain he lifted knees up opening his book on his thighs, the bookmark between his slender fingers as he picked up where he left off.

About 11 pages later the door opened noisily, Rin stepping inside muttering some curse words, “Nitori?” He shut the door walking closer, he laughed seeing the frail boy sinking back into 6 downy pillows, he was also lost in the large sweater of Rin’s.

"Welcome back," Ai blushed lifting the front of the oversized hoodie covering his mouth and nose, distractingly playing with the strings, "I thought you were supposed to be with Makoto and Haruka tonight… It is movie night after all," he averted his eyes occasionally as the maroon haired male watched him intently. His red eyes were too much making Nitori’s face burn all the way to his ears.

"Yeah, but Y’know, we have movie night often and well… We are boyfriends now, so," his words trailed off making Nitori fill in the rest.

Hearing Rin say that made Nitori’s heart flutter inside his chest tickling his ribs.

It was true; Nitori had confessed his affection for the older. A few days later Rin agreed to a relationship saying he thought Nitori was too cute to let go of, a small part of this because they’ve lived in the same dorm for a while. It would be hard for Rin not to see him every morning and night when they move rooms, to hear snoring instead of Ai’s senseless sleep mumbling.

After his confession Nitori quickly noticed how Rin looked irritated when other males called Nitori ‘Ai’, 2 weeks after gentle chaste kisses, making out, and groping Rin ravished the boy in their room during study time forcing his sweet honey voice out so he made damn sure people knew Nitori was taken. Ai was embarrassed after their rough first time and the looks he had gotten afterward. Rin had been smug about deflowering Nitori and about knowing what marks hid beneath his clothes, the young boy was annoyed about being the only one having the croaked spent voice the next day.

A week had passed since then.

"Y-yes, okay then," Nitori’s gulped pressing the short bookmark between the pages closing the book, "what shall we do?" He lifted his head blinking when the mattress dipped, Rin was crawling on shimmying his jacket off and discarding it.

"Since you made a full recovery let’s do some H-stuff," he ran his tongue over his lips while eyeing his small boyfriend.

Nitori squeaked with wide eyes, “o-okay,” he began to slip out of the sweater but Rin whistled to stop him.

"Keep the sweater on, I wanna fuck you in it," he slung his black wife beater off.

Nitori looked like a cherry now, he was thankful for Rin’s filter-less mouth, his blood already rushing down to his groin. Nitori set the book aside as he moved back pushing his pyjama bottoms off as well as his winter socks, seems Rin was really eager tonight. Nitori barely able to look away from the thick outline of Rin’s cock through his light grey sweats.

"Hey, check out what I got us," Rin dug into the pocket of his sweatpants pulling out a sealed bottle of lube, "it’s heating lube," he grinned as he tore away the plastic, "maybe it’ll feel better for you this time."

Ai smiled softly at how excited he was to try out such a thing, the boy bit into his bottom lip as he shyly slipped his boxer-briefs off using the long sweater to cover himself while he kept his legs closed.

Rin saw how Nitori hid himself, instead of getting hot headed and snapping at him to stop being shy he reached out cupping his large hand around the back of one of Ai’s tiny ankles slowly lifting his leg and pulling it straight, “Aiichiro,” Rin let the name roll off his tongue heavily as he lifted his foot to his mouth kissing his small cute toes. Nitori’s heart thumped loudly in his chest as he listened to his lover say his name while touching him so gently, he made a soft noise when Rin kissed his little toes at the end.

"You had a bath earlier?" Rin commented smelling the faint soap on his feet knowing how well Nitori liked to clean himself.

Nitori nodded, his voice threatening to go high if he were to talk. He shivered when Rin’s hot tongue slid between his large toe and other toe, his cock twitching inside the soft sweater. Rin opened his mouth enclosing his lips around the big toe suckling a little, Nitori jolted with a whine. Having his toes played with shouldn’t be so arousing, weakly Nitori clutched at the dark grey sweater as Rin’s red eyes locked on his, his tongue still swirling around his toes occasionally switching them, “ugh, no— no more senpai!” Nitori melted into the pillows, his leg twitching when Rin licked up the side of his foot.

"You sure?" He asked kissing his boney heel, "I can do this all night, baby."

Ai inhaled sharply covering his mouth with a shaky hand after hearing Rin call him that, his Cowper’s gland was weeping, pre already dropping on his lower stomach, “I-I’m sure,” he whined reaching down pulling his sweater and shirt up holding them above his bellybutton, “please!”

Rin sighed hungrily seeing the hard length Nitori was always hiding, “so turned on from a little foot-play,” he commented lowly. He moved the leg down and reached forward drawing his fingers up the underside of the erect cock.

Nitori bucked his hips, “no more! I can’t take it anymore!”

Rin smirked standing on his knees lowering his upper body not wanting to hit his head on the top bunk, he grabbed two pillows from beside Nitori, “lift your sweet ass.”

Nitori did and Rin immediately placed the two pillows stacked under Nitori, when the boy lowered down he squished the pillows but it kept his hips up at the height Rin wanted.

"Okay, let’s do this," he popped the lid open spilling a good amount onto his curled fingers, closing the bottle he set it aside.

Nitori already spread his bent legs giving Rin a full view of him. It made Nitori want to cover up but Rin already knew him inside out and stressed how enticing he was not once making him feel bad.

"Oh yeah, this stuff will make you feel much better," he spread an ass cheek aside while rubbing his lube coated fingers against the visibly twitching hole.

Nitori sighed feeling the heat of the fingers massage his asshole making it convulse excitedly, “ah!” He looked up at the bars of the bunk when Rin slipped a finger past his ring of muscles easily.

"Your hole is so eager today," his voice dripping with excitement.

Nitori shivered feeling the long finger rub his inside walls, his mouth formed an ‘o’ when his muscles stretched welcoming another finger allowing them to pull apart stretching the boys ass.

"Mm- yes, mo-move deeper, Rin," his eyes fluttering closed when Rin did as told moving them deeper into the heat, still pulling his fingers apart inside, "r-rub upwards."

Rin curled his fingers inside rubbing and moving them until he felt a bundle of nerves pressing into them.

"AH! Yes!! Right there!" He moaned out opening his mouth wide as his body jerked almost making Rin lose the spot he barely reached. Nitori reached down gripping his neglected cock eagerly stroking the length.

"Fuck Ai! You trying to kill me?" Rin growled at the sight, he pulled his fingers back readying the finger next to his pinky to go in, with his free hand he grabbed the bottle pouring more of the heating lube over the entrance and his fingers. As gently as he could be he pushed the third finger in watching the fingers overlap each other as the sunk inside Ai’s ass. Rin wondered if he could possibly fist the poor boy someday.

Ai began to writhe as the lube made him hotter than usual, even itchy inside, “more! More!” The boy drawled as his fist around his cock worked faster, “I’m gonna-“

Rin pushed Nitori’s hand away from his aching cock, “not yet! I’ll make you come with just my cock alone,” Rin demanded, “I can’t wait any longer,” he grunted working his fingers fast stretching the muscle even more before he pulled slippery fingers out.

Nitori’s eyes snapped open as he gazed forward at Rin who leaned back, he dipped his thumb under the band of his sweatpants and boxers pushing them down until his throbbing cock sprung out, his maroon pubes unshaved and curling on his pelvis. His large girth was decorated with a few noticeable pulsing veins, the length standing up. Nitori almost drooled staring at the dick he had inside him once before, the girth was so good last time it made Nitori’s blown pupils roll back into his skull.

Beads of pre-come already falling down the curve, “look,” he sighed softly finally releasing his length from his suffocating clothes, “I’ve become like this because of you,” he took the lube once more pouring a generous amount over his length while he stroked himself spreading the lube, “shit, this heating stuff feels good,” he tossed the already decent empty bottle aside continuing to pump his flushed cock while eyeing his horny boyfriend stare at him.

Nitori had lusty eyes while Rin rubbed his angry erection, he slotted himself between Nitori’s pale legs pressing the head of his cock against Nitori’s slippery hole, Rin held the base of his own cock as he pushed himself inside the hole letting out a long moan easily slipping past the ring of muscles.

Nitori gripped the hoodie tightly as he got filled up with Rin, his hole stretching more the further Rin pushed inside, Nitori’s cock steadily dropped pre onto his moving stomach, Ai gasped trying to continue watching with tearful eyes.

Taking his hand away Rin slammed right inside Aiichiro until he was buried to the hilt, the tip brutally stabbing the smallers’ prostate. Nitori threw his head back crying out harshly in surprised feeling like he was split in two, his come spraying onto his stomach and sweater, “oh GOD!” He turned his head to the side, his tears falling over his button nose and plump cheek.

Ai’s walls throbbed around Rin’s length, “fuck! That was so hot,” Rin growled feeling and seeing how Nitori’s whole body trembled, his smaller cock still standing strong, “up for more, babe?”

With a grin Rin grabbed the bare sides of Nitori pulling him up as he leaned back, the pleasure hyped boy ducking his head now slumping over Rin with his erection buried deep inside.

Nitori fumbled as he pulled his shirt and hoodie off, “t-too hot,” he sighed finally tossing them away.

Rin ran his hands over the exposed body feeling the humid skin, his thumbs rolled both of the erect pink nipples making Nitori shudder good with a slack jaw. He took pride in pressing Nitori’s correct buttons, like these two. Rin pinched and tugged on the nipples, each different action making Ai’s face twist into a pleased expression, after playing with them well he gripped the back of Nitori’s neck pulling him down moulding their open lips together.

Ai moaned into the hot mouth of Rin as they exchanged hot breath, Rin slipped his tongue past Nitori’s soft lips playing with the little tongue resting inside, their tongue danced together slippery with both of their saliva. Rin moaned in turn when Nitori suckled on his tongue grazing his teeth on the surface. Rin tangled his fingers in the damp locks on Nitori’s head while they dragged on the kiss until the boy got breathless and pulled back.

Both males panting now, Nitori mewled softly when Rin gripped both of his pert asscheeks holding them as he began to buck his hips upward into the smaller body getting a pleasant moan from the boy on top of him, his hips bucked more widely as Nitori began to meet his thrusts with tiny bounces, soon Nitori bounced solely because of the force behind Rin’s thrusts, so easily he slipped inside filling Nitori’s ass cavity.

Nitori begged him to slow down because he couldn’t keep up anymore, Rin ignored this and kept going feeling the arousal tugging deep inside him, “fuck, fuck! So close!” His hands dug into Nitori’s hips as his thrusting became uncontrollable.

"W-wait! Rin!" Nitori cried out as his body jolted with each thrust.

Rin focused on the image below seeing how his thick girth disappear into Nitori’s milky body, “almost!”

"Ri-!!" A loud ‘clonk’ reached his ears, Nitori’s ass clamping painfully hard around Rin, he looked up seeing Nitori cover the back of his head with both hands, his eyes slits as he angrily gazed at Rin; tears flowing freely from his eyes.

"Aiichiro—" Rin began before starting to snicker.

"You’re so mean!" Nitori cried as he rubbed the back of head that met with the metal bars above.

At this point Rin was laughing so loud the whole dorm could probably hear, “I-I’m so sorry!” He apologized through his booming laughter now reaching up grabbing the boy that was ready to pull away now hugging him down to his chest; he couldn’t stop laughing at how cutely Nitori looked at him with a flushed angry expression.

Nitori rested on top of Rin who rubbed his head still snickering, the laughter rumbling from deep inside the chest of the male under Nitori’s ear, his tiny body bounced on top of his giggling partner under him. The full pain of his head still remained but Rin cradled his head while he gasped breathlessly.

"I’m sorry babe," he kissed his sweaty forehead gently trying his best to apologize now.

Nitori pouted silently as he laid there, they couldn’t even finish after that.

"No sex for a month," Ai muttered into Rin’s chest.


End file.
